1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gusseted reclosable plastic bags and, in particular to zipper bags made of barrier films, wherein the gusset can be fully opened and the zipper can fully close the bag
2. Prior Art
Heretofore reclosable plastic bags have been provided with gusseted sides. An advantage of such gusseted bags is that they may be opened more fully to facilitate filling and emptying or the gusset may be inverted to form a pouring spout.
In previous concepts for such bags, the profiles of the zipper had to be sufficiently large to capture a double thickness of the bag film in order to accommodate the gussets. This results in a construction that was generally not acceptable in applications where barrier films were required. The problem becomes more acute the more complex the film and hence, the thicker the bag walls